


Lusamasturbating

by ScurieSpiders



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Bukkake, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScurieSpiders/pseuds/ScurieSpiders
Summary: Lusamine's enjoying some personal time in her office, when she's interrupted by some hapless employees.  Thankfully, Lusamine's capable of turning many situations to her favor.





	Lusamasturbating

**Author's Note:**

> Check my twitter, @ahegoner, for updates and input on fics as they're being written!

Ecstasy was a relatively loose term for what Lusamine was feeling. She sat, legs spread, on the floor of her head office, dress in a heap behind her underneath an expensive set of underwear. She was astride a sex toy that cost more than the desk behind her, a mountable rig sort of toy with a thick, half-barrel base allowing her to clamp onto it with her thighs, fervently ride the large, tentacle-shaped dildo atop it. Sloppy, wet slaps filled the room in-between Lusamine’s own gasps and pants, her hips bucking hard and slamming the dildo as passionately as she could manage into herself. The best part of it all, to Lusamine, was the publicity of it. In her own office, in front of her own door, she was ass-naked, plowing herself. She held meetings in here. She interviewed employees here. None of whom would ever know. The thought brought a huge, perverted grin to her face. Nobody would know, not anybody-

Except, of course, for the group of interns who had just opened her door unnanounced.

“Miss Lusamine, we-Miss Lusamine!?” The young man who had entered, several other young men behind him, had flown from looking official to looking like an embarrassed intruder. The men behind him also gave glances, their faces lit in shock and-to the now frozen in surprise Lusamine’s delight-awe.

Several moments passed, Lusamine staring at them, her back arched and giving he interns a full-body view of her activities. Finally, she spoke.

“The door.”

“Wh-I’m sorry?” the head intern piped up.

“The door! All of you, get in here and close it. Lock it as well.” Lusamine commanded, sounding surprisingly confident given she was in the most compromising position of her life. To their credit, they listened well, locking the door in a hurry.

“Pants, underwear, all of them off. Now.”

“Miss Lusamine-”

“Do it! Make yourselves fast, for once!” She grinned and licked her lips, watching them undress as she fucked herself.

She giggled once they had fully undressed, motioning them to close in around her. “You know what to do. I trust you’re smart enough for that, at least,.” She leaned back, giving them a show as her pace picked up, her tits jiggling lewdly as she watched the group of her interns get hard, staring at their leader. “Paint your president white. That’s an order,” She chimed, and before long, she was met with a symphony of her interns masturbating.

She licked her lips again, letting her hips jerk and buck, the tentacle toy serving well as she stayed in her leaned back position, thrusting her hips as she surveyed the lot of them. They were beneath her. She was better, more beautiful, more powerful than they would ever be.

And they were going to use her like a cumrag.

Lusamine almost came at the thought, bouncing harder, feeling herself soak the half-barrel base of the toy as they listened to her, just like they were meant to. Just like they wanted to. Just like they always would.

One of the interns, a quick shot, evidently, stepped forward, leveling his cock at her face, his cock-tugging picking up rapidly. “M-Miss Lusamine, I want to cum on your face, please,” he stuttered, prompting Lusamine to open her mouth wide.

“What are you waiting for, then? Get to it. All of you.”

That seemed to provoke the rest of them, and she was closed in in short order as she bounced herself, hard, lifting her body up and practically dropping it back onto the toy. Her mouth hung open, her tongue dangling, when she felt the first shot.

A hot rop painted up her face, splattering against her nose s what little of it hd landed in her mouth was greedily swallowed. It was joined by a shot across her forehead, several simultaneous ropes landing on her cheeks and her shoulders as the interns, collectively, began to get off from watching their president defile herself.

Her face was soaked before long, eyes shimmering as she stared down at her body, her pace at the point that she was almost possessed ass her chin dripped, still more thick, sticky cum splattering against her tits, her collar, even tangling into her hair.

“More! More! Cover me up in your cum!” She demanded, finally throwing herself down and arching back, letting out a final mix of a moan and a shout as she squirted, a jet of her cum shooting in an arc and splattering noisily against the floor.

She lay numb for a short while, her mind blank as she idly felt cum run down her ribs and dry on her cheeks. Finally, she cleared her throat, forcing herself back into her senses.

“M-Miss Lusamine?” One of the interns said, re-clothed and looking rather concerned.

She lifted her head, clearing her throat again. “All of you, gather your things and vacate the premises. You’ve been fired, effective immediately.”

“Ma’am!?” One of the interns chimed, concerned.

“You heard me-And you speak of this to no one!”

Eventually, they finally left, leaving Lusamine to bask in the last hour.

Perhaps she had some future meetings to arrange.


End file.
